


Overheard

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [47]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Background Het, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Male Friendship, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Lauscher an der Wand ...</p><p>
  <i>Auch das noch. Wenn sein Nachbar das zur Gewohnheit werden ließ, würde er sein Schlafzimmer verlegen müssen.</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/55348.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> **Bingo-Prompt:** Ekstase  
>  **A/N:** Ha! Mir ist doch was eingefallen ;) Allerdings kein deutscher Titel, für das englische Overheard (~ unabsichtlich belauscht / gehört) gibt es einfach keine schöne Entsprechung. Und damit habe ich ein einfaches Bingo erreicht, weshalb ich mir jetzt auch keine weiteren Fragen über die Sinnhaftigkeit dieses Textes stelle ...

***

Im ersten Moment wußte er gar nicht, was ihn geweckt hatte. Aber dann registrierte sein schlaftrunkener Verstand die Geräusche, die aus der Nachbarwohnung zu ihm herüberdrangen. Opern hatten ihn ja weißgott schon oft um seine Nachtruhe gebracht, aber so etwas ... noch nie. Was da drüben vor sich ging, war unschwer zu erraten; auch wenn es bei ihm schon eine Weile her war, konnte er die Geräuschkulisse sofort einordnen.

Thiel stöhnte.

Auch das noch. Wenn sein Nachbar das zur Gewohnheit werden ließ, würde er sein Schlafzimmer verlegen müssen. Die Frau nebenan wurde immer lauter, und er merkte, wie ihm die Hitze zu Kopf stieg. Es gab Dinge, die wollte er echt nicht über Boerne wissen. Er steckte seinen Kopf unter das Kopfkissen, aber der Effekt war - wie er bereits bei Wagner hatte feststellen müssen - minimal.

Die Frau übertrieb aber ganz schön. Ekstase hin oder her - das dauerte doch nie im Leben so lange. Wenigstens war sie so laut, daß er von Boerne nichts hörte. Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm noch wärmer, und er versuchte die Bilder zu verscheuchen, die sich ungebeten in seinem Kopf breitmachten.

Na endlich.

Nach dem letzten schrillen Schrei war Ruhe. Thiel atmete erleichtert auf. Da waren ihm Boernes Sopranistinnen doch lieber. Er zog die Decke wieder um sich und versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken, um wieder einzuschlafen.

...

Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Jetzt ging das schon wieder los. Ein quietschendes Bettgestell, Stöhnen ... Hatte Boerne irgendetwas eingeworfen oder was? Und war das überhaupt dieselbe Frau? Er starrte eine Weile in die Dunkelheit und versuchte wegzuhören, bis er schließlich kapitulierte. Vielleicht sollte er besser ins Wohnzimmer umziehen.

***

Zum Glück konnte er wenigstens ausschlafen, weil Samstag war. Und zum Glück lief er Boerne am nächsten Tag nicht über den Weg, denn er hatte sich noch nicht entschlossen, was er sagen sollte. Wann und wo hatte Boerne überhaupt eine Frau kennengelernt? Da war er einmal eine Woche weg auf Fortbildung, und schon herrschte in der Nachbarwohnung Sodom und Gomorrha. Hatte Boerne nicht selbst etwas von einem Kongreß diese Woche erzählt? Wieso war er überhaupt schon wieder da? Und was, wenn das jetzt etwas Dauerhaftes sein sollte - das Gequietsche und Geschrei würde er keinesfalls klaglos ertragen.

Er begegnete Boerne erst am Sonntag früh, als er ins Treppenhaus trat und sich zeitgleich die Tür der Nachbarwohnung öffnete.

"Moin." Er vermied es, den anderen anzusehen, und ging Richtung Treppe.

"Ah, der Herr Nachbar!" begrüßte ihn Boerne fröhlich. "Gut gelaunt wie immer am frühen Morgen! Sind Sie auch auf dem Weg zum Bäcker?"

"Mhm."

"Sie sind aber wieder redselig heute ... immerhin haben wir uns eine Woche nicht gesehen, fällt Ihnen da nicht mehr ein als mhm?"

Thiel seufzte. "Na, Sie sind dafür ja umso besser gelaunt. Wundert mich nicht."

"Wie meinen?" Boerne sah ihn so verwundert an, daß er ihm die Arglosigkeit fast abgenommen hätte. Aber da er das Thema so oder so ansprechen mußte, wenn er Wiederholungen vermeiden wollte, redete er weiter.

"Na, bei Ihnen war ja wohl einiges los. Haben Sie eigentlich eine Vorstellung davon, wie hellhörig dieses Haus ist?"

"Los? Hellhörig?" Boerne nahm ihm die Haustür aus der Hand und schloß sie wieder. "Wovon reden Sie um Himmels willen?"

Thiel schnaubte. "Jetzt tun Sie mal nicht so, als wüßten Sie das nicht. Die Frau hat das ganze Haus zusammengeschrien. Zweimal."

"Frau?" Unglaublich, wie überzeugend Boerne völlige Fassungslosigkeit darstellen konnte. "Ich war doch gar nicht ... Benedikt!" Boerne machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte zurück in seine Wohnung.

"Was?" Er war schon in der halben Treppe, als ihm auffiel, daß er Boerne hinterherlief. "Nein, das war eine Frau, ich hab's deutlich gehört ..."

"Mein Neffe", rief Boerne ihm über die Schulter zu. "Bufata, von wegen!"

"Was?" Jetzt hatte er völlig den Faden verloren.

"Bundesfachschaftentagung", erklärte Boerne, was ihm aber auch nicht weiterhalf. "Bettys Bruder. Ich habe ihn hier wohnen lassen, während ich auf dem Kongreß in Stuttgart ... Ich glaub es einfach nicht! In meinem Bett!"

Boerne schob ihm einen Zettel unter die Nase.

_Ich hab das Bett frisch bezogen. Tschüss und Danke, B_

"Naja ..." So langsam klärte sich einiges. Er fühlte sich überraschend erleichtert. Wenigstens waren jetzt keine Wiederholungen zu befürchten. "Immerhin hat er das Bettzeug gewaschen. Wie alt ist der Bursche?"

"Neunzehn." Boerne hatte sich an den Küchentisch gesetzt. "Den lasse ich nochmal unbeaufsichtigt in meiner Wohnung ... Zweimal?"

Thiel nickte. "Mindestens. Beim zweiten Mal bin ich ins Wohnzimmer umgezogen."

"Sehr rücksichtsvoll von Ihnen." Boerne schien sich langsam zu fassen. "Die Gute muß ja wirklich sehr laut gewesen sein, ich hab jedenfalls in den letzten Jahren -"

"So laut auch wieder nicht, die Wände sind einfach sehr -"

...

Thiel räusperte sich, als sich das verlegene Schweigen immer mehr in die Länge zog. Seinetwegen mußten sie jetzt nicht weiter analysieren, was das über Boernes und sein Liebesleben aussagte. "Soll ich Ihnen Brötchen mitbringen? Wir müssen ja nicht unbedingt beide raus bei dem Wetter."

Boerne nickte. "Wollen Sie hier frühstücken? Dann können Sie mir erzählen, wie Ihre Fortbildung war."

Thiel grinste. Er bezweifelte, daß Boerne sich wirklich für seine Personalführungsfortbildung interessierte. Viel eher würde er sich Boernes Monologe über seinen triumphalen Vortrag bei dieser Tagung zum Thema Blutspurenanalyse anhören müssen. Aber er nickte trotzdem. Immer noch besser als alleine zu frühstücken.

* Fin *


End file.
